Promesa de Navidad
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Jamás dejaría a esta persona. Porque esa era mi promesa de Navidad, una que pensaba cumplir sin excepción. Secuela Erotic Dream


**Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Pareja:** **M** iyu **S** awa

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

 _\- "recuerdos"_  
\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de Sawamura.

 **Nota 2:** Secuela de **E** rotic **D** ream

 ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_**

 **Los Personajes de Diamond no Ace no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Yuji Terajima**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 ** _Promesa de Navidad_**

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios al recordar todo lo vivido estas últimas semanas. Como había comenzado teniendo un sueño húmedo con esa persona, para luego vivirlo en realidad. Yo mismo había impulsado ese resultado. Y aunque aún me da vergüenza de solo recordarlo, estaba de alguna manera feliz por ello.

Sí. Era vergonzoso de solo conmemorar los besos, el calor, su aliento mezclándose con el mío, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos…

Waaaa ─ Un grito contenido escapo de mis labios mientras me recargaba en una de las paredes del colegio. Podía sentir el vapor escapando por mis orejas ante mi pena. Es que no podía estar más rojo, completamente apenado. ─ Maldito Miyuki Kazuya que provocaba esto en mí.

¿Qué provoco en ti, Sawamura? ─ Un escalofrió me recorrió al escuchar esa voz a mi espalda, demasiado cerca, al punto de percibir un calor que no era el mío. Tras dudar unos segundos, voltee aun con este rubor en mis pómulos, encontrándome de frente con esa maldita sonrisa que me ponía de nervios.

¡Miyuki Kazuya! ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que toparme con él? ─ Yo…Bueno…Tú…Nosotros… ─ ¡No se me ocurría nada! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malo para mentir?!. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando mi mente se había desconectado, solo para comenzar a sacudir mi cabeza mientras decía incoherencias. Claro, solo me percate de ello, cuando la risa de esta otra persona llego a mis oídos, cabreándome por su burla. ¡Siempre me molestaba! ─ ¡T-Tu! ¿De qué te estas riendo, eh?

Sin esperar tiempo, lo tome del cuello por sus ropas, para sacudirlo, pero aún así no dejaba de reírse. Aquello solo lograba apenarme aún más.

 _Lo odio, pero también…_

Avergonzado por mis pensares, le suelo mientras bajo la mirada. Maldición. Jamás pensé en sentir algo como esto, y menos por esta persona. Aunque…

Si pones esa cara, solo conseguirás que te arrastre a alguna aula vacía. ─ Ante sus palabras, el tono ronco que había empleado, mi corazón volvía a latir con intensidad. Imposible no recordar todas las veces que acabamos como en el sueño, causando que el calor se propagase a cada poro de mi ser. De pronto hasta tragar saliva era dificultoso. ─ Sigues sin ayudar mucho, Sawamura.

¡Pues no me mires entonces! ─ Sin saber ya que hacer, o donde mirar, me cruce de brazos mientras cerraba mis ojos. No quería verle, ya que si seguía así, no estaba seguro si podría controlar esto que expresaba. Era tan extraño, tan ajeno.

Tras unos segundos, los cuales me parecieron eternos, unas manos apretando mis pómulos provocaron que abriera mis parpados, perdiéndome nuevamente en esa mirada color marrón.

Hahahaha. ¿Cuántas tonalidades de rojo puedes tomar? ─ Le gustaba burlarse de mí, definitivamente así era. Y como era de esperarse, sus palabras lograron el color se extendiera hasta mis orejas, causando que lo apartase rápidamente en un intento de ocultárselo. ─ Hahahaha. Eres muy divertido, ¿lo sabías?

Y tu muy molesto ─ Articule con clara vergüenza mientras desviaba la mirada. No quería ver esa sonrisa, esa que lograba ponerme ansioso. Era tan incómodo que provocase estas cosas en mi cuerpo, en mi piel. Más cuando se acercaba, tal como lo estaba haciendo nuevamente.

Igual te gusta, ¿no? ─ Maldito Tanuki. Verlo sonreír nuevamente tras lo dicho, sentir el rose de una de sus manos sobre mis pómulos. Estaba por estallar debido a mi timidez.

¿Eijun-kun? ─ Una tercera voz atrajo nuestra atención, causando que mi acalorado rostro virase a ver al recién llegado, encontrando a otro de mis compañeros de equipo a unos pasos de nosotros. ¿Acaso nos había visto así de cercanos? Porque aunque no lograba ver sus ojos, su boca levemente abierta por el asombro me lo mostraba. Ahora sí que estaba más avergonzado.

 _Condenado Mapache_

¡H-Haruichi! ─ Grite más debido a mi sentir, que porque lo hacía normalmente. No hallaba como salir de este incomodo escenario, uno donde se diesen cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. No podía dejar de maldecir internamente a quien ahora metía las manos a sus bolsillos, mientras sonreía estúpidamente como siempre.

Se divertía a costa mía, una vez más.

Venía a preguntarte si querías almorzar con Furuya-kun y conmigo, pero veo que estas… ─ ¡Noooo! No podía dejar que se fuera, y me dejase con este pervertido a solas nuevamente. Menos porque eso lo haría sospechar más. Debía interrumpirle si o si, aceptar aunque dentro de mí, una pequeña parte de igual forma no me molestaba quedarme a solas...

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?! ¡Estábamos en clases!

¡C-Claro que quiero! ─ Le corte mientras me acercaba a su persona, para apoyar mis manos sobre sus hombros desde su espalda, tratando de sacarnos de ahí, de alejarnos de ese Tanuki Hentai. ─ ¡V-Vamos Haruichi! ¡Tengo ham…!

Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando quien estaba entre mis manos, detuvo mi empuje, ladeando la cabeza para ver a quien yo anhelaba dejar atrás, invitándolo también.

Estaba condenado.

.

.

.

.

No podía, simplemente no podía comer tranquilo estando junto a este Ero Mapache. Si incluso hasta lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos por mi mala suerte, porque no lograba quitarme estos nervios en ninguna parte.

Eijun-kun, Eijun-kun ─ La voz insistente del chico de cabellos rosados logro sacarme de mis pensamientos angustiantes, preguntándole claramente nervioso que era lo que quería. Sospechaba, estoy seguro que sospechaba que algo pasaba entre nosotros. Podía apostar que era así, ya que no nos despegaba la mirada de encima, o eso sentía. ─…Seh. Esto… ¿Dónde pasaras las fiestas? ¿Iras con tu familia, o…?

¿Fue idea mía, o miro de reojo a quien estaba sentado a mi lado? ¿Insinuaba que quizás nosotros…? Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas de mi mente, para no ruborizarme de nueva cuenta. No debía delatarme más.

Iré con mi familia. Siempre cenamos todos juntos, y luego para año nuevo voy con mis amigos al templo a hacer nuestras peticiones para este año que viene ─ Estaba feliz por lo que venía. Me encantaban estas épocas, porque estaba con quienes más quería, aquellos que siempre han estado conmigo.

Fue en eso que fui sacado de mis pensares al oír la misma interrogante, pero esta vez ha Miyuki-sempai, quien bajaba por unos segundos su rostro, para luego responder como si nada que iría a ver a su padre. Algo no había estado bien, podía sentirlo en mi interior, en el centro de mi pecho.

.

.

.

.

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro. Escuela para luego entrenar hasta caer rendidos. Después de todo era el último día de entrenamiento del año. Luego de las fiestas volveríamos repuestos, preparados para ganarles a quienes se nos pusiese en frente.

Pero aunque di todo, y más si me atrevo a decirlo, ya que siempre me gustaba correr con mi fiel neumático luego de las prácticas, en mi mente solo estuvo presente la mirada de ese Tanuki, en el dolor que trató de ocultar de nosotros tras la pregunta de Haruichi. Es por eso que ahora tras bañarme, me dirijo a su habitación. Y aunque aún me da vergüenza por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en ese sitio, debía ser fuerte por esa persona, porque en verdad me preocupaba.

Por lo que, tragando con fuerza me detuve fuera de su habitación, con mi mano tratando de golpear su puerta, intentando contener los golpeteos de mi corazón.

Condenada vergüenza, maldita mente mía que me hace recordar sus dedos recorriéndome, sus labios besando cada parte de mi piel.

 _¡Maldición!_

Negando con fuerza, arranqué aquellos pensares de mí. Colocando por delante la tristeza que había expresado, me dispuse a tocar con determinación una y otra vez, hasta que un rostro conocido me dio la bienvenida con esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

¿Vienes a despedirte, Sawamura? ─ Demonios. Ahí estaba nuevamente ese calor en mis pómulos. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndome así por esta persona? ¿Qué era exactamente para mí? ¿Acaso…? ─ Vamos, entra. Se verá sospechoso si te quedas ahí parado como idiota, y más ruborizado.

Ignorando su risa por mi clara vergüenza, accedí a este lugar que tantos recuerdos había creado para mí. Y lo que era más penoso de todo, es que ninguno lo podía considerar malo, más bien todo lo contrario.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrada, el calor de unos brazos rodeando mi cintura atrajo toda mi atención, logrando que me tensara por unos momentos, causando que cada vello de mi ser se encrespara al sentir el cálido aliento de esta persona sobre mi nuca.

La última del año… ─ El rojo se apodero de todo mi rostro al sentir como algo rozaba contra mi trasero. Sin siquiera pensar me deje llevar por sus caricias, por su húmeda lengua en mi cuello. ─…Hagamos que sea memorable.

Sin decir nada sus manos me guiaron hacia la cama, sentándome en ella mientras iba a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Mi sorpresa fue al ver una botella de lubricante entre sus dedos. Al parecer sabía que esto pasaría, o al menos ahora se había preparado bien.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Yo no había venido para esto!

¡E-Espera M-Miyu…! ─ Por más que trate de decirle que deseaba hablar, que quería preguntarle algo, nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos me interrumpieron. Ni siquiera hizo caso de mis reclamos sobre su boca, de mis manos tratando de empujarle. Nuevamente me estaba arrastrando a estas emociones, a este calor que comenzaba a propagarse por toda mi piel.

Ni siquiera me percate del momento en que mis ropas fueron sacadas del camino una por una. En mi mente solo estaban el roce de sus dedos, su lengua jugando con mis tetillas, su cálido cuerpo sobre el mío.

De pronto el aire dejo de llegar a mis pulmones al percibir sus dedos en ese diminuto lugar, aquel que había reclamado como suyo más de una vez. Simplemente no podía contener estos espasmos, los gemidos que deseaban escapar por mis labios.

 _Era demasiado vergonzoso._

Oye Oye, no te contengas. ─ Aun con este sentir, mis vidriosas pupilas se posaron en las suyas, permitiendo que con una de sus manos apartara la mía, la cual había estado mordiendo para callarme de alguna forma ─ Quiero escucharte…

Aparté la mirada indeciso. Estaba bien. Aceptaba que me gustaba estar así con esta persona, todo lo que provocaba en mi piel, pero aun no podía decirlo libremente como él quería. Quizás más adelante, con el tiempo…

No podía ser, ¿acaso me proyectaba para algo más, que solo una batería?

¿Qué tal si me dices "Más profundo, Miyuki-sempai"? ─ El calor se me disparo hasta las orejas al escucharle, al notar como sonreía divertido por mis reacciones. Sin duda disfrutaba burlarse de mí. ¡Pero estaba loco si creía que diría algo como eso! ─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusto mi idea?

¡C-Cállate! ─ Le dije mientras le escuchaba reír. No era que no me gustase la idea, era solo que… Fui sacado de mis pensares al percibir como nuevamente comenzaba a mover sus dedos en mi interior, golpeando justo ese lugar que me hacía perder la conciencia. No quería gemir, no deseaba hacerlo, pero no sabía cuánto más podría contenerme. Hasta que la sensación de vacío llegaba a mí tras unos momentos, causando que volviera mi atención hacía quien sonreía ladinamente.

Creo que por ahora me conformare con tu expresión. ─ Trague grueso al notarle inclinarse hacia mí, acomodándose entre mis piernas. Su ronca voz me hizo estremecer. ─ Me quieres dentro, ¿verdad?

Era cierto, no podía negarlo.

S-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no lo haces…? ─ Murmure por bajo, en un susurro. Otra carcajada escapaba de su boca antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos, antes de buscar entrar con su lengua en búsqueda de la mía. Sabía que todo era una distracción para lo que venía, para el momento que su miembro comenzaba a acceder en mi interior, logrando sacar de mí un quejido al sentirlo por completo. Se sentía tan bien, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

C-Caliente. Tan condenadamente caliente… ─ Su necesitado tono de voz logro desconectarme por unos segundos, antes de que me besase con más pasión, antes de que comenzase a moverse lentamente. Era el cielo cuando entraba, y el infierno al salir casi por completo. Tanto así, que poco podía pensar, o siquiera responder a sus besos. ─…Se ve que…l-lo disfrutas tanto como y-yo, Sawamura…

Avergonzado desvié la mirada. Era cierto, no negaría. Me gustaba estar así, sentirlo en mi interior, ver sus expresiones, escuchar su voz tan forzada por el deseo, visualizar esa pasión en sus ojos; la misma intensidad que reflejaba cuando hacíamos batería.

 _Su mirada conectada con la mía, con nadie más._

M-Más rápido… ─ Seh. Seh. Sabía lo que vendría. Seguro estaba riéndose nuevamente de mí, ¿pero que importaba? Necesitaba más, mucho más. Fue en eso que le sentí sujetarme de las rodillas para tirarlas más hacia mi pecho. Me sentía muy expuesto, demasiado. Pero cuando iba a decir palabra alguna, sus embistes me callaron. Estaba golpeando más duro, justo en ese lugar.

T-Tus deseos…s-son ordenes…Agh… ─ Había perdido por completo la conciencia. Está saltaba de un lado para el otro con cada empuje, con cada gemido que escapaba de mi interior. Y es que solo el sonido de la cama se escuchaba. Esta mezclándose con los sonidos que escapaban de nuestras bocas, con el choque de nuestros sudorosos cuerpos.

Si seguía así no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más. Estaba casi al límite, y podía sentir que él también estaba por las mismas. Lograba apreciarlo en mi interior, en las expresiones que me regalaba con cada movimiento.

 _Jamás espere estar con esta persona de esta manera, y ahora siento que podría querer verle así siempre…_

 _¿Por qué?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi respirar con cada segundo se volvía más calmado. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de este estúpido palpitar, más porque aún tenía sobre mí el cuerpo de esta persona, la cual se había desplomado al culminar en mi interior.

Una parte de mi le gustaba estar de esta manera, bajo su calor, pero otra parte no se atrevía a aceptarlo del todo, no sin antes caer por mi vergüenza.

…Pesas más de lo que crees… ─ Tuve que apretar mis labios al sentirle salir de mi mientras no despegaba su mirada de la mía. Estoy seguro que mis pómulos se habían llenado de color con su movimiento. Estaba demasiado sensible a este punto.

Que malo eres. Se sentía tan bien dentro tuyo. ─ Maldita sea su sexy voz cuando estamos de esta forma. Era tan ronca e incitante. Me provocaba tanto, que no podía mirarlo directamente. Condenado Tanuki que le gustaba ponerme de esta manera. Además. No creo haberte escuchado quejar cuando estábamos…

¡C-Cállate B-Bakayuki! ─ Me aparte para poder darme vuelta, ocultar esta vergüenza que expresaba todo mi rostro bajo la almohada. Era un sádico y aun así, yo… ¡Maldición! ─ Y-Yo no venía a esto en primer lugar…

Hahahaha. Ya. Pero igual te gusto el resultado, ¿no? ─ No respondí, no enseguida por lo menos, porque el condenado tenía razón. Mi timidez solo me permitió voltear lo suficiente para sacarle la lengua y volver a la misma posición.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba igual? ¿Por qué su risa solo lograba que este calor en mi interior, se esparciese a cada centímetro de mi piel?.

 _Como deseaba enterrarme en el colchón, y quizás aparecer en otra dimensión._

 **…**

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios ante mis pensares. Y es que aun cuando por fin me hallaba de vuelta en casa, no podía sacarme de la mente la expresión de esa persona.

Como era de esperarse, nada salió de su boca a la hora de hacer mi pregunta. Al parecer el tema de su familia era bastante sensible, y por primera vez sentí que no debía ir más allá.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cerrado? ¿Por qué nunca se expresaba más allá de lo necesario?

"… _M-Me gustaría que fueras a mi casa en año nuevo…"_

…No me dijo nada tras decirle, tampoco respondió el mensaje con mi dirección… ─ Un grito maldiciendo a ese cuatro ojos salió de mí. Tenía rabia porque no me contestaba, porque era tan difícil, tan molestoso, y porque…me preocupaba aunque no se lo decía. ─ ¡Maldito Miyuki Kazuya!

Ante mi furia mis ojos se posaron en aquella revista, la misma que había estado viendo antes de decidir mi destino a Seido. Con la misma furia cogí un plumón color negro que estaba encima de mi escritorio.

 _Ese Tanuki tendría unos bellos bigotes._

Más cuando el objeto iba a llegar a su destino, mi ímpetu se vio cortado al recordar sus sonrisas, sus palabras de aliento cuando más las necesitaba.

 _Era tan injusto…_

Me preocupaba. Deseaba saber más de su persona, pero era tan difícil si no se abría. Quería esforzarme, lograr de alguna manera que me contase sus tristezas y alegrías, pero temía, por primera vez tenía miedo de tocar algún punto demasiado sensible, de seguir dañándolo.

 _¿Es que temía que se apartase? ¿Qué tan importante era Miyuki Kazuya para mí?_

Eijun cariño, a almorzar ─ La voz amable de mi madre me saco de mis pensares, de los recuerdos que tenia de esa persona hasta el día de hoy.

" _Te estaré esperando. Te enviare mi dirección"_

Cansado de meditar me puse de pie. Al coger el pomo de la puerta para reunirme con mi familia, el sonido de un mensaje entrante provocó que desviara mi atención hacia la cama, lugar donde se hallaba el celular.

Ni cuenta me di de la rapidez con la que me lance a tomarlo. ¿Tanto era mi anhelo por saber del? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan intensamente esperando leer su nombre en la bandeja de entrada?

 _ **Eijun-kun. Tenemos pensado hacer una pequeña reunión la noche de año nuevo. Debes venir, ¿sí?**_

 _ **Wakana**_

…No era él después de todo… ─ Murmure por bajo, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Estábamos en plenas fiestas, estaba con mi familia y amigos, ¿y yo estaba aquí amargado, por quien al parecer solo le interesaba para tener sexo?. Sacudí mi cabeza ante mi estupidez, para borrar la idea de pensar en ese Tanuki. Iba a pasarlo bien sí o sí. ─…Después de todo nosotros no somos nada…

 _Así era en verdad, y de cierta manera al decirlo en voz alta, dolía más de lo que creía._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era imposible no sonreír ante las bromas del abuelo. Y a pesar de que estaba vestido de reno de Navidad, me estaba divirtiendo en extremo. Inclusive estaba tratando de pasar por alto las burlas de mi mejor amiga por mi traje, por esta nariz roja que tenía puesta. Y es que fue una sorpresa que quisiera unírsenos luego de las doce. Pero me alegró que lo hiciese, ya que así tal vez lograse sacarme de los pensamientos a ese sujeto, a su estúpida sonrisa cuando decía algo para molestarme.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza me dije internamente que debía olvidarme de ese tipo, que había venido para pasarlo bien, aun cuando siguiese preocupado por su semblante tras la pregunta de Haruichi.

¿Sucede algo Eijun? ─ ¿Aun no había logrado sacar de mí esta expresión de amargura? Al parecer así era, porque la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado se percató de ella. Maldición. No había caso mentir, más cuando jamás he sido bueno para ello.

…No es nada. ─ Pronuncie tras unos segundos de duda, apoyando mis manos sobre mi regazo, apretando la tela del traje con clara incertidumbre. Iba a ser la verdad a medias. ─ Es solo que…estoy preocupado por una persona, por un compañero de equipo.

El silencio nos rodeó entre las conversaciones de los míos, invitándome a levantar la mirada, posarla en quien ahora me sonreía tiernamente.

Tu siempre preocupándote por los demás. ─ No sé porque su respuesta me hizo sentir nervioso, al punto que de tener que apartar la mirada mientras le decía que no era así. ─ ¿O acaso ese compañero es muy importante?

Ahora si sentía el calor propagándose por cada centímetro de mi rostro. Apenas y lograba sacar la voz después de escucharle.

…¡T-Te e-equivocas! E-Ese tipo siempre está burlándose de mí. A veces siento que lo odio… ─ Logre articular con clara vergüenza, recordando todas las situaciones en que terminábamos "discutiendo" por sus frases. Siendo reemplazadas al segundo por su constante apoyo, sus palabras de aliento cuando sentía que nada iba bien. ─…Pero otras veces…si no fuera por él, siquiera hubiera ido a Seido…

Así de importante, eh. ─ La sorpresa se instaló en mí al escucharle, al apreciar como de pronto bajaba la mirada imposibilitándome apreciar sus expresiones. Pero mis pensares se quedaron perdidos en sus vocablos, repitiéndolos una y otra vez en mi mente.

 _¿Qué tan así era?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué sentía exactamente por ese Ero Mapache?

Era la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente el resto de los días, al punto de casi no poder dormir por ello mismo. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto su estado? ¿Por qué me molestaba el hecho de que no me llamase siquiera para desearme una feliz navidad?

Aunque tampoco es que le hubiese llamado, pero yo tenía una razón para no hacerlo, ¿verdad?. Era él quien había ignorado mi pregunta, quien siquiera contesto mi mensaje.

Estúpido Miyuki Kazuya… ─ Murmure por bajo antes de salir de mi habitación. Esa noche era Noche Buena, y nos reuniríamos todo el antiguo equipo de baseball. Pero antes de eso, le prometí a Wakana que le acompañaría a comprar unas cosas para ese momento. Ella quería cocinar algo para todos, y yo era feliz con eso. No podía negar que su comida era muy buena.

Pero mi sorpresa fue escuchar una voz conocida en la puerta de entrada. Sin siquiera darme cuenta mis pasos me condujeron hacía el sitio en cuestión, casi tan veloz como el palpitar de mi corazón que amenazaba con escapar de mi pecho.

 _No podía ser verdad…_

Hey, Sawamura. ─ No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Esa persona había venido. Él había venido y estaba platicando con mi madre. Era irreal. Hace unos minutos lo estaba puteando por no hablarme, y ahora estaba frente a mí con esa sonrisa estúpida.

De pronto sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar, y no sabía exactamente _porque_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que poco hospitalario. ─ Le escucho decir mientras íbamos camino a reunirnos con mi mejor amiga. ¿Era demasiado tonto sentir esta especie de felicidad por tenerlo aquí conmigo?. Me sentía de pronto parte de un manga shoujo, como toda la protagonista que esperaba con ansias la llegada de su amado, y ahora que estaba por fin a su lado, no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse. ─ Vengo recién llegando, ¿y tengo que acompañarte de compras?

¡Fuiste tú quien no me aviso de su llegada! ─ Solté mientras volteaba a verlo, apuntándolo con uno de mis dedos a la altura de su pecho. Sé que mi rostro expresaba molestia, pero por dentro mi sentir era completamente lo opuesto. A mi mente vinieron los días anteriores, la preocupación por esa amargura que trataba de ocultar, estos sentimientos que aún no sabía cómo definir. Nuevamente volvía a sentir esos deseos de estallar en llanto. ─…No sabes cómo estuve esperando una respuesta. Yo…realmente quería que vinieras…

Fue en eso que de pronto fui jalado hacia el calor de su cuerpo, quedando prendado del aroma de sus ropas, de todo su ser. No podía negar que me gustaba su olor, estar de esta forma con esta persona, la misma que provocaba que mis pulsaciones solo fuesen en aumento.

…No tenía pensado venir, pero no podía sacarte de mi mente. ─ Mis ojos reflejaron la sorpresa que sentía ante lo escuchado. ¿Acaso se sentía igual que yo? ¿Es que tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sentía? ¿O era solo que estaba metiéndose conmigo como siempre?

Sin poder creer mucho lo que mis oídos habían captado, me separe lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas se encontrasen.

…¿No estás jugando conmigo, verdad? ─ Podía sentir como el calor se reunía en mis pómulos al escucharle reír divertido ante mi interrogante, provocando que me separase bruscamente mientras fruncía el ceño. ─ Eres un idiota.

Tras mis vocablos salidos en un murmullo, me dispuse a seguir mi camino. No caería en las bromas de este Mapache. Había venido solamente para molestarme.

Pero justo cuando iba a dar paso alguno, el calor de una mano tomando mi muñeca me detuvo. Eso junto con sus palabras, aquellas que habían sido soltadas seriamente.

" _No es mentira. En verdad quería verte."_

Ahí estaba nuevamente estos nervios, este descontrolado bombardeo de mi corazón. El cual se vio incrementado al sentirle nuevamente cerca, al punto de sentir su respiración sobre mi oído.

…¿Sabes lo duro que me ponía, de solo recordarte bajo mi cuerpo? ─ Ahora si era un tomate bien maduro. ¡¿Por qué diablos me decía eso?!. Apenado al extremo voltee a verle tras soltarme de su agarre, apreciando así como sonreía ladinamente. Se veía demasiado sensual, tan condenadamente atrayente, que lograba alterarme al punto de no saber cómo enfrentar más sus ojos, los cuales me observaban con hambre, la misma que mostraba cuando estábamos…

Ya no sabía si lo decía para molestarme, o si sus palabras eran ciertas. Nada lograba pensar con claridad a este punto.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué podría responder ante el ambiente que se había creado? Calor, solo este era el que sentía que emergía de mi cuerpo, sofocándome.

¿…Eijun…? ─ Di un pequeño respingo al escuchar una voz llamándome desde mi espalda. Y mucho más fueron mis nervios, al apreciar la incomprensión en el rostro de mi mejor amiga, la cual al parecer me había venido a buscar. ─ ¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy rojo. ¿No tienes fiebre?

Los cabezas huecas no se resfrían, ¿no Sawatonto? Furioso volteó nuevamente a ver a ese Tanuki, el cual una vez más caía en risas a costa mía. Y como siempre, ignoraba todos mis reclamos hacía su persona, todos los insultos, solo para reírse con más intensidad.

Disculpa, ¿tú eres…? ─ Una vez más la voz de la única mujer que se hallaba con nosotros, nos sacó de nuestras acostumbradas _discusiones_ , provocando que nuestra atención se volviese hacía ella.

Soy Miyuki Kazuya. ─ Respondió por mi aquel que ahora pasaba su brazo por mi hombro, sin quitar aún esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, la cual me ponía de nervios. ─ La fuente de inspiración de este pequeño idiota.

Aquellos vocablos como era de esperarse, termino en otra pelea de ambos, la cual como siempre incluía sus irritantes risas, y mi sonrojo mezclado con cabreo.

…Ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien. ─ ¿Por qué volvía a sentir el calor expandiéndose por todo mi rostro, con tan solo escucharle decir eso?.

Mejor de lo que crees, ¿no es cierto, Sa-wa-mu-ra? ─ ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! O mejor dicho, ¿Qué estaba insinuando así sin más?. Ya no sé qué tan rojo estaba, pero solo podía apartarme mientras decía que no era así, que a él solo le gustaba hacerme enfadar, provocando que ese pervertido solo se divirtiese más debido a mi reaccionar.

Estúpido Mapache que provocaba estas cosas en mí. Quería enterrarme en un agujero y no salir más.

 **…**

El resto del día no tardo en pasar entre incomodos comentarios, risas de esa persona o roces que a veces nos dábamos sin querer.

Realmente estaba feliz de que se nos uniera, de poder pasar el año nuevo con él, pero también su presencia me ponía extremadamente nervioso, completamente pendiente de su ser, de lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello provoco que varias veces me pillase viéndolo, que sonriera divertido mientras me miraba con esos ojos llenos de deseo.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios, tras salir unos momentos al jardín de la casa de uno de mis amigos, el lugar que nos habíamos reunido para celebrar. Me sentía contento de pasar las fiestas con todos a quienes quería, y a pesar del carácter retorcido de ese Tanuki, todos parecían buscar hablar con él.

 _Es un gran jugador después de todo._

¿Qué haces Sawamura? ─ Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz de pronto, al voltear para verle ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans azules. Mi corazón volvía a latir cada vez más rápido. ¿Todo por esta persona? No podía creerlo, pero solo me siento así cuando está cerca. Todo mi mundo parecía girar a su alrededor. ─ Ya van a ser las doce. ¿No vas a celebrar con tu noviecita?

No podía ser, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?. ¿Es que ahora no solo era Kuramochi-sempai con ese tema?

Aunque ahora me hacía sentir distinto. No sé por qué, pero de solo oírle aquello, una punzada se hizo presente a la altura de mi corazón. Sé que lo reflejaba en mis expresiones, en la actual postura de mi cuerpo. Pero, ¿es que entre nosotros no había algo?, ¿Es que solo yo sentía estos extraños sentimientos?

¿Es que sus palabras de esta tarde no eran más que una broma, tal como pensé al comienzo?

¿Qué sucede? ¿Di en el blanco? ─ ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? ¿Por qué no se callaba? ¿Es que no creyó lo que le dije anteriormente? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba feliz porque había venido? ¡¿Qué tenía que ver Wakana en todo esto?! ─ Incluso me entere que pasaste la Navidad con ella. ─ Sin poder contener por mucho tiempo este sentir, mis manos se empuñaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo. No quería llorar, no deseaba hacerlo, pero cada vez era más difícil contenerse. ─ Hasta una foto te tomo. ¿Querías verte adorable para ella vestido de Reno?

Aquello fue suficiente. Sentí como algo se quebraba en mi interior.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo cogí de su remera color rojo, mucho menos de aquellas gotas saladas que tanto me empeñe por contener, las cuales ahora caían por mis pómulos. Aun cuando la sorpresa inundaba sus facciones, aun cuando tenía tanto que decirle, de mis labios nada salía.

 _Me dolía a ese punto, eh_

…Eres un estúpido, Miyuki Kazuya… ─ Fue todo lo que broto de mi boca antes de soltarle, de dar la vuelta mientras limpiaba todo rastro de mi dolor. ─…Me voy a casa. Puedes irte después si quieres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin comprendía este sentir, lo que expresaba por quien me estaba siguiendo todo el camino a mi hogar.

Él me gustaba…

Ese Mapache que pasaba burlándose de mí, quien siempre me hacía enfadar, el cual me animaba siempre que lo necesitaba. La persona que me hacía sentir volar hasta lo alto del cielo, quien me inspiro a ser mejor…

 _Me gustaba demasiado._

No sabría decir que tanto, puesto que nunca había sentido tales sentimientos, pero era lo suficiente como para no sacármelo de la mente, para que con unos simples vocablos me subiese hasta las nubes, o me estrellase en lo profundo del infierno. Le quería tanto, como para aun estando enfadado, me preocupase por su bienestar.

Puedes dormir en la cama. Yo dormiré en el futón. ─ Dije tras ambos entrar en mi habitación. No tardamos en llegar a casa, puesto que no vivía tan lejos de donde estábamos festejando, mucho menos porque todo el camino fue en completo silencio, perdido en mis pensares, en la resolución en cuanto a mis sentires.

Sin darle tiempo a respuesta, me dirigí al baño que estaba en el pasillo, dejándolo solo en mi alcoba. Iba a ser estresante después de aquel último acontecimiento su presencia, pero de igual forma no podía evitar sentirme contento porque vino. A pesar de las consecuencias, de todo, me gustaba incluso su lado insensible.

¿Estás listo para…? ─ Tras un largo suspiro me di ánimos internamente para enfrentar esto, para poder hablarle nuevamente aunque sea para darle las buenas noches, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al verlo sentado en mi cama, al notar entre sus dedos aquella revista que salía el artículo sobre su persona.

Nuevamente podía sentir el calor sobre mis pómulos. Maldición. ¿Por qué era tan bueno para ponerme en evidencia?

Ya no había caso mentir, inventar alguna escusa. No cuando todo estaba tan claro en mi interior.

…Tú fuiste una de las razones por la cual me uní a Seido. ─ Aun cuando me moría de la vergüenza, no me atreví a levantar la mirada. Sabía que me estaba observando, podía sentirlo. ─…La más fuerte de hecho…

…Sawamura… ─ No lo deje hablar. Si alguien iba a hacerlo, iba a ser yo. Debía sacar esto que estaba en mi pecho, dejar en claro que no había nadie más.

…No hay nada entre Wakana y yo. ─ Apretando mis puños, me di fuerzas para confesarme, para soltar de una vez por todas esto. ─ A mi…solo me gustas tú…

Tras mis vocablos el silencio nos rodeó. Y aunque la vergüenza seguía impresa en mis facciones, me atreví a buscar la mirada de esta persona, la misma que al verme posar su atención en él, desviaba su rostro. ¿Acaso había visto rubor en sus mejillas también?

¿O era solo mi imaginación?

…¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ─ Claro que estaba seguro. No había punto de dudas, por mucho que las quisiera, yo quería a quien me veía con seriedad. ─ Una vez que digas que sí, no habrá vuelta atrás. No te dejare ir, Sawamura.

¿Eh? No podía evitar sorprenderme ante sus vocablos. ¿Eso quería decir que me correspondía? ¿Qué a él también le gustaba?

Ahí estaban presentes una vez más estos nervios, estas sensaciones en mi interior. No pude mirarle directamente por más tiempo, mucho menos murmurar una respuesta demasiado alto.

Yo ya te dije lo que sentía. ─ Murmure por bajo mientras trataba de mantener mi vista en cualquier otra cosa, a excepción de quien tenía en frente. ─…Es otra persona quien aún no dice lo que siente…

¿Por qué se reía? ¿Cómo podía carcajearse en estos momentos? Deseaba tomarlo de su camisa y zamarrearlo, para ver si así se callaba. Me ponía de nervios.

Eres muy divertido. ─ Avergonzado le dije amurrado que sí, que era todo un payaso, y que él era un idiota. Palabras que al parecer solo le hicieron reír con más fuerza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser igual? ¿Por qué hasta con su estúpido actuar lograba inquietarme?. Inclusive cuando de pronto todo volvía a sumirse en el silencio, mi palpitar seguía mostrando la misma intensidad. ─…Creo que siempre me gustaste también, desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

La sorpresa se instaló en mis facciones al oírle, mucho más al sentir la sinceridad de sus vocablos, de sus expresiones.

No sé realmente cuanto tiempo contemple su semblante en completo mutismo, sin salir de la impresión, pero cuando me di cuenta, nuevamente volvía a caer en mi nervioso actuar. Condenada personalidad mía, me era tan difícil mostrar mi sinceridad con estos sentimientos invadiéndome por completo.

…Quien dijo que me gustaste desde el comienzo, idiota. ─ No sé realmente si era así, pero creo que era lo más probable también. Incluso me atrevería a decir que nuestro segundo encuentro, fue igual que los mangas shoujo que suelo leer, y eso solo lograba apenarme aún más.

Pues esta revista, y tus anteriores palabras te delatan, Sawamura. ─ Su tono juguetón me mostraba como le gustaba meterse conmigo, con esta manera de ser mía. Ese tipo era todo un retorcido, y aun así yo…. Mis pensamientos se vieron cortados al sentirle cerca, al notar como de pronto me hallaba entre sus brazos. ─ Siento lo de antes, creo que estaba un poco celoso de esa chica.

¿Celoso? ¿Él estaba celoso por mí?

De pronto sentía unos enormes deseos de sonreír. El calor en mi pecho solo lograba expandirse. Creo que podría sincerarme un poco, a pesar de que podría burlarse de mí en un futuro…

Me arriesgaría a todo por quien ahora se asombraba al sentirme abrazarlo de vuelta, al perderme en el calor de su tonificado pecho.

…Gracias por venir, por estar conmigo estas fechas. ─ Con timidez me separe lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, para perderme en su mirada, la cual no salía de la estupefacción. ─…Espero que el próximo año estemos igual, juntos.

Pupupu. ─ Sabía que se reiría de mí. Maldito Tanuki. No podía mostrar del todo mis sentimientos, porque siempre terminaríamos de esta manera. ─ ¿Has leído otra vez muchos mangas shoujo?

 _Lo golpeare, juro que lo hare…_

Pero justo en el instante en que me disponía a agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa una vez más, sus vocablos, su tono serio al hablar me hizo detener.

Creo que será bueno para variar, no pasar solo estas fechas. ─ Estupefacto le escuche. No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. ¿Qué pasaba con su padre, con su familia? ─ No pongas esa cara. Mi padre está siempre trabajando por mí, para darme un buen futuro.

¿Su padre trabajaba incluso en las fiestas por él?

…Desde que mi madre murió, se ha esforzado mucho por darme un buen futuro… ─ Nada salía de mis labios, el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar. Era increíble lo que escuchaba. ─…Por eso debo ser el mejor, para un día devolverle todo su cariño.

El amor de la familia era lo más grande. Un padre que se sacrificaba hasta ya no poder más era lo más hermoso que había escuchado. Él y esta persona que estaba junto a mi eran increíbles, tan fuertes…

…Miyuki-sempai… ─ Logre articular por bajo, cuando por fin había logrado superar ese nudo creado por las emociones que expresaba.

Oe Sawamura. ¿Estas llorando? ─ Si, lo estaba. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Si creía que esas historias tristes y llenas de sacrificio solo ocurrían en los mangas, pero heme aquí escuchando una, viendo a alguien que había pasado por tanto, y aun así siempre sonreía. ─ Oe. Deja de llorar, no te conté esto para que me tengas lastima…

¡No te tengo lástima! ─ Le corte aún con estas gotas saladas resbalando por mis pómulos. Y era verdad. No era ese sentimiento el cual me invadía ante su historia. ─…Creo que me gustas mucho más de lo que creía…

Podía notar su estupefacción, podía apreciar el leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero mi interior solo se vio invadido por la admiración que sentía, hacia quien me decía que era un tonto mientras me abrazaba.

 **…**

Como era de esperarse el templo de Nagano estaba lleno. Todos venían a pedir sus plegarias para el recién año comenzado, y mis amigos y yo no éramos la excepción. Por supuesto que mi legalizado novio – desde la noche anterior - estaba también aquí con nosotros, a mi lado mientras lanzábamos nuestras monedas pidiendo nuestro deseo.

¿Qué pediste Miyuki-sempai? ─ El formalismo seguía con nosotros, más que nada por las demás personas, porque aún era muy pronto para decirles a lo demás lo que ocurría entre nosotros. Pero no me molestaba, ya que era más emocionante, en nuestra intimidad…

¿No se supone que los deseos deben ser secretos? ─ Lo sabía. Estaba en lo cierto, pero yo quería saber, deseaba saber hasta lo más mínimo de esta persona, la cual se reía por amurrarme como un niño pequeño según él. ─ Está bien pequeño Sawamura, te lo diré.

¿Enserio? ─ Le pregunte con una sonrisa, esperando ansioso que me contase. Avergonzándome segundos después al sentirle cerca, diciéndome que me costaría luego. El color llego hasta mis orejas en unos segundos, al darme cuenta de a que se refería. ─ Ero Tanuki…

Hahahaha. Sin dudas eres el mejor. ─ Nuevamente se estaba riendo de mí el muy malvado. ─ Mira tu rostro todo rojo. Hahahaha. ─ Ya no aguante más. Lo cogí del cuello de la camisa para zamarrearlo mientras le decía que se callara, que era un mapache molestoso, aun cuando todos se nos quedaban mirando, aun cuando en un susurro me decía que había pedido estar el próximo año así, conmigo. Fue ahí que mi mente se desconectó por unos segundos, asimilando sus vocablos, hasta que era imposible no sonreír. ─ Escandaloso. Todos nos están mirando, Sawatonto.

Yo no te dejare Miyuki-sempai, aun cuando te gradúes ─ Tras salir del asombro al escucharme, me gusto su sonrisa, era diferente a las que normalmente solía dar.

Qué. ¿Piensas seguirme hasta la Universidad? ─ Me pregunto, aún con esa mueca instalada en sus facciones.

 _Me gustaba demasiado._

¡Claro que sí! Ya sabes que no doy paso atrás. ─ Respondí decidido, mientras colocaba una de mis manos a la altura de mi corazón. Jamás retrocedía, mucho menos lo haría ahora.

Parece que no tengo alternativa, ¿no?. ─ Negué ante su interrogante, porque ya estaba decidido. ─ Entonces esfuérzate por ser el mejor. Florece con tu esfuerzo, que yo te estaré esperando. ─ Su respuesta solo me hizo más feliz, tanto que no podía evitar sonreír abiertamente.

Jamás dejaría a esta persona. La misma que me tomaba la mano cuando nadie nos estaba mirando, aquel que me contagiaba su sonrisa, quien me inspiro a ser mejor.

Porque esa era mi promesa de Navidad, una que pensaba cumplir sin excepción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in?

 _ **Notas Dark:**_ _Felices Fiestas a todos!_


End file.
